


The romance of Madrid

by Theweirdslingshot



Series: Franletta - a love story [1]
Category: Violetta (TV 2012)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, The End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Francesca is happy to be in Madrid with her best friend, but she soon realises she might want something more.Violetta is always having love troubles. Diego is her boyfriend, but something is not right. Leon is her soulmate, but they are not a couple. Francesca is her best friend and she... it's complicated.Very, very complicated.
Relationships: Leon Vargas/Diego Hernandez, Violetta Castillo/Diego Hernandez, Violetta Castillo/Francesca Caviglia, Violetta Castillo/Leon Vargas
Series: Franletta - a love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183178
Kudos: 1





	1. Getting lost, a song

Francesca held Violetta’s hand, like she had done so many times before. It was a friend's thing. Friends hold hands. And hug. Francesca remembered the first time she hugged Vilu. She had just spontaneously gotten to her house, because she felt like visiting, and so they hugged. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the first time, they definitely hugged before that. Though, that first time in her room was special. 

Anyway. Why was she thinking about this right now? How strange… maybe it was because she and Vilu were going to Madrid together! Not alone, of course. With Diego and Leon. But the girls would share a room and it would be so fun! Sleepover every night!

As they got to the hotel room, Francesca looked around.

“Look at the view!” she squeaked.

“We’re in Madrid!” Violetta replied, “Can you believe it!”

“Together!”

“Yeah, we’re in Madrid together!”

The two girls jumped around in excitement. They had never been in another country without their parents before. Or, well, Francesca technically was back in Argentina, as her parents had moved back to Italy and she lived with her aunt and uncle. But that was different. Fran remembered the look her father had when he left her at the airport. He mentioned how smart Vilu was for her age. He didn’t mention any other friend of hers, just Violetta. He told her how he had noticed Francesca had a gleam in her eye whenever she mentioned Violetta. He could see how special she was to her.

Francesca sometimes wondered if her dad meant something more when he said that. Maybe she was just overthinking… but with everything going on with Marco right now, she just wanted to focus on being in Madrid with her best friend.

Though, she knew Violetta had a lot to think about aswell. Something was off about her boyfriend Diego, and Leon… he’s obviously in love with her and she is in love with him, everyone can see that. They all just wait for Leon and Violetta to get back together. Francesca planned on making a bet with Camila about how long that would take… though, a small part of her also didn’t want it.

Leon was a great guy. He and Vilu made a great pair. It was just… maybe Violetta needed to focus on herself some more? Or maybe Francesca just should focus on herself - she didn’t want any boy drama and she was a bit happy Marco was left in Buenos Aires. She remembered last year when Violetta was gonna move away and she asked Camila to wait outside to talk to Francesca alone. Fran got all warm inside thinking about it. She didn’t remember what Violetta was gonna say. In fact, she just remembered herself rambling about something. It was something about her forgetting Tomás and focusing on herself and Vilu just crying and giving her a hug. Oh my god, Tomás… didn’t he move back to Spain? She wondered what he was up to nowadays… hm.

“Hey Vilu, what happened to Tomás?”

“Tomás?” Violetta said with a shocked expression. “Wow. I have… no clue.”

Fran giggled, “It’s funny how we really liked him, both of us… and now he’s just a distant memory.”

“Just like when I used to live in Madrid. A distant memory. It feels like i’ve never been here before.”

“I can’t believe your dad actually allowed you to come here.”

“Yeah, he has really changed. But i’m sure he’s gonna hire a guard for me or something if I don’t call him every minute. Speaking of which, I better call him.”

Francesca gave her a sympathetic smile. Vilu with her overprotective father… sometimes Fran thought about how Germán would react if Violetta was actually into girls. Would he be as overprotective? And… how would her own dad react if  _ she _ … hm. 

Suddenly, it knocked on the door. It was Antonio.

“Hi, girls! I’m just gonna inform you that we have nothing planned all afternoon. You’re free to go see the town!”

“Ooh!” the girls squeaked, “How fun!”

“I’m gonna tell the boys too, you can go prepare and then all four of you can go.”

“Right, they share a room.” Francesca giggled. She couldn’t imagine how much they probably were arguing right now. They had been up in each other's faces all year - like, literally. They were always centimeters from... basically kissing, that’s how close they were when they talked. It was aggressive, but the tension was something else. Maybe the boys would grow closer on this trip. Or kill each other, that could happen too.

* * *

It didn’t take long for all four to get out to see Madrid. Diego brought his camera with him and seemed to want to take pictures of everything. Francesca grew annoyed with him quickly. Actually, she often grew quite annoyed with him rather quickly. Though, she could see how you could fall for him. He was quite charming, even though he was frustrating beyond the limits. He had this mindset of “keep pushing until they give up” and that seemed to be the case with Vilu. That, or she actually loved him. If Francesca were to ever be together with Diego, she probably would tell no one about it. Heh. As if  _ she  _ ever would be together with that guy.

She remembered back when Vilu disliked Diego. There was a certain moment, when she and Vilu were in Vilu’s room, and Diego called. Violetta told him off, asking him to never call or speak to her again. Francesca had lost words. She was basically centimeters from Vilu’s face, telling her she was her hero. Violetta was first shocked at having her friend so close to her face, but soon giggled - Francesca always thought Vilu’s giggles were special - and then she said “Francesca, it’s called  _ heroine _ .”

Heroine. Fran never forgot that word. Sometimes when she looked at Violetta, she always got reminded of how strong she was and how much she really admired her. Violetta was amazing and Francesca would die if she ever let her down. Therefore, Francesca wanted to be on her guard today when all four were out in Madrid. Diego was bragging about how he knew every corner. Francesca only rolled her eyes every time he spoke - Violetta used to live there, too, and she didn’t brag about it. Violetta has lived practically everywhere. She wondered if she had lived in Italy at some point. If she had, imagine if she had lived in Italy at the same time as Francesca. Imagine if it even was the same town. Maybe they had met when they were small and never remembered it. Francesca loved thinking like that, like she had met the people she knew now when they were younger.

They had been walking around for some hour now. Diego constantly took pictures of everyone, but even Violetta seemed to be a bit bored of it now. 

“We’re close to the Prado museum.” Leon said, having borrowed Vilu’s phone to look at the map. 

“Why should we go to a museum on a day like this?” Diego asked.

“Because we may not have time the other days.”

Diego rolled his eyes, “Well, if you want to go to the museum, so go. I’m gonna chill in the sun with the ladies.”

“Why don’t we let them decide?” Leon asked.

Violetta and Francesca just exchanged unsure looks. Francesca panicked and took Vilu’s hand. “Look, what a nice store! Let’s go inside, okay?”

Violetta and Francesca bought some bottles of juice. They passed a clothing store, when Francesca stopped.

“Alright, I think you should thank me.” 

“Why?” Violetta asked.

“Because I saved you from the boys.”

Violetta sighed. “Yeah… I don’t know, I can’t hang out with both of them at the same time, because they always argue…”

“Yeah. But hey, try not to think about boys now! We’re in Madrid! Let’s focus on being in here instead!”

“But it’s hard, Fran…”

“Diego needs to understand that Leon is your friend, and Leon has to understand that Diego is your boyfriend. They’ll have to get along… they both love you!”

“I know…”

Fran smiled, “Come on, I think they went this way.”

After walking around for a while, the girls came to an unfortunate conclusion - they could not find the boys and they were lost. And they couldn’t call the boys, either. Violetta gave her phone to Leon and Francesca forgot hers at the hotel. A part of Francesca wondered if it wasn’t by a coincidence it was like that. It was like… the universe wanted that. She remembered before she left. She had her phone in her bag, but then took it out quickly to answer a text. Then she must’ve forgotten to put it back. If she was just double checking her bag, they would’ve not ended up in this situation… So why does she not feel as bad as she should? A part of her actually kind of liked being lost in Madrid, with her best friend. A small part of her…  _ wished _ they would just stay lost forever. However, judging by how Vilu was reacting, she probably did not feel the same way.

“I don’t know what we’re gonna do.” Violetta sighed.

“We’re gonna solve this.” Francesca said, stroking Vilu’s arm. “Madrid is not the biggest city in the world, we’ll find them eventually.”

“Fran, you have no local sense.” 

“I do, too!”

Violetta snorted, “Remember the first day of the break last year? You were going to Rome the day after, so we decided to spend the day together, as we wouldn’t see each other until the break was over. We saw a scary movie Maxi wanted us to see.”

“Oh gosh, what was he thinking?” Francesca giggled.

“I know. Camila tried to hide the fact that she was scared and stared at the screen with literal tears, while you and I huddled together eating popcorn loudly.”

Francesca remembered that. The girls had tried to make a telepathic curse at Maxi for forcing them to do this. Camila wanted to be tough - she was always tough around Maxi. They even kissed once and then never discussed it again. Even though they work better as friends, Francesca always noticed the tension they had. Sometimes when they talked, she couldn’t help but smirk. Anyway, the movies. While Camila forced herself to watch, and Maxi was completely neutral towards everything, Fran and Vilu just hugged each other tightly. Francesca didn’t even remember the plot. All she remembered was hugging Violetta.

“Anyway, as we went home from the movies, I wanted to follow you home.” Violetta explained, “You said we could take the bus home, as it was getting dark outside. So we did… but we missed the stop where we were supposed to get off. Remember that?”

“How could I forget?” Francesca chuckled, blushing.

“You were like ‘don’t worry, I know the way!’ and we spent two hours trying to find the way! And you know where your house was? Three blocks away!”

Francesca facepalmed. “Yeah… I'm too optimistic about my local sense sometimes.”

“But that’s why I love you”, Vilu said, “Because of your optimism.”

Francesca gave her a hug. They laughed.

* * *

“I wonder if Diego and Leon are together or if they have gone their separate ways.” Francesca said after they had walked around some more.

“I can’t think about how much they would fight…” Vilu replied. “I’m getting stressed just thinking about it-”

“Vilu! Do you seriously think the boys are fighting? It’s more likely they are just looking for us.” Francesca stroked Vilu’s arm. “Or… they are making an entire crime scene right now out of their violent fights.”

“Fran! Do you want to make me anxious?”

“I was joking! Calm down! Listen, it’s more likely that they would  _ kiss  _ than fight.”

Violetta stopped walking and gave Fran a strange look. “Wh-what? 

“What do you mean what?”

“You said… Fran, what?”

“Isn’t that calming?” Francesca asked. “The chances of them fighting are as high of them kissing.”

“No, it’s not- I mean, not that they would ever-” Violetta seemed to not know what to say at all. “Francesca, that was a weird thing to say.”

“How is that weird?” Francesca asked.

“Because- I don’t know, just picturing my boyfriend kissing my ex feels incredibly strange.”

Fran scoffed, “Well, sorry. I was just trying to calm you down because you’re so stressed.”

“ _ Stressed?! _ Are you kidding me, Francesca? We are lost in a city we’re not familiar with and we have no phones, because I gave mine to Leon and you forgot yours! We can’t find any map and we don’t know the hotel address. Now you’re making me think about how Diego and Leon are fighting and then you made me picture them kissing and now i’m super confused and I feel weird! So  _ yeah,  _ I feel stressed!”

“Non posso prenderlo…”

“What?”

“I said I can’t take it, Vilu!”

“What is it that you can’t take?”

Francesca sighed, “I’m just very tired.”

“And you don’t think i’m tired?” Violetta scoffed.

“I know you’re tired!” Francesca was close to Violetta’s face now. “We’re all tired!”

“I want to enjoy this trip and you’re making it hard!” Violetta hissed.

“You’re spitting in my face, Vilu!”

“Then don’t have your face so close to mine, Fran!”

No one of them moved away from each other. They just stared into each other's eyes. Francesca felt her heart beating very fast. Violetta breathed faster than usual. A part of them wanted to move closer, but another part just locked them in their current position:

Centimeters from each other’s faces.


	2. Thinking, a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every title has to end with "a song", it's a rule.

"Violetta!”

Francesca and Violetta turned around. Diego ran up to them and gave Vilu a hug. Both girls were so shocked none of them reacted to this. Francesca soon realised though, and turned around to see Leon just awkwardly stand there.

“Oh!” she said, “We found you!”

“Yeah.” Leon said, giving her a hug. “Were you two arguing, or did you…?”

“What? No, we’re good! Right, Vilu?”

Violetta let go of Diego’s hug, but he still held her tightly. “Yeah… we’re good. We were… just stressed.”

“Then you could imagine us.” Diego chuckled, almost clinging onto Vilu.

“You? Were you stressed, honey?”

“Not me. But Leon here was.”

Leon scoffed, “Me? Please.”

“Dude, I spent the last hour looking for the girls  _ and  _ you.” Diego said.

“You weren’t together?” Fran asked.

“No, Leon ran away from me.”

“I asked you to stop following me.” Leon sighed. “That’s why I ran away.”

Diego and Leon had these looks as if something more had happened. Francesca felt like they were keeping a secret from the girls. She kind of wanted to ask them about it... 

“Guys, stop arguing!” Violetta protested. Francesca guessed she would never know now.

“Sorry, princess.” Diego said. “What do you say, you and I go around Madrid  _ without  _ the others, huh? A little date.”

Violetta nodded. Though, she soon noticed Leon and Francesca and smiled awkwardly. “But if you guys want to continue to walk around, we could-”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Francesca said. “I’m tired, I wanna go back to the hotel.”

“Me too.” Leon admitted. 

“Alright,” Diego said with a smirk, “See you later, then.”

“Bye.” Violetta said, giving an unsure look to them as Diego dragged her away.

* * *

“Hey Leon, are you okay?” Francesca asked. They had been walking in silence for a while and Leon definitely did not look very happy.

“Of course…” Leon replied. “I’m just tired… but it’s okay.”

“Did you and Diego fight or something while looking for us?”

Leon sighed, “No… I mean, we did bicker. But it was not really important.”

“Okay… and it’s not something else?”

“Fran… I don’t wanna talk about Violetta now.”

Francesca frowned. She wasn’t referring to Vilu at all, she was referring to Diego. “Uh… okay?”

“What are you  _ uh, okay _ ing?” Leon asked.

“Nothing.”

“Fran…?”

“Yes?”

Leon seemed like he wanted to tell, or ask her something. But instead, he just inhaled deeply and changed the subject. “Are  _ you  _ sure you and Vilu weren’t fighting? Because when I spotted you, you either seemed to fight or were about to…”

“We just bickered!” Francesca exclaimed.

“Wow, touchy subject?”

“Shut it.”

Leon grinned. That made Francesca a little nervous. “Wh-why are you grinning, Leon?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like… we have been in Madrid for like… five hours? And we have already gotten lost and I feel like something has changed… I don’t know what has changed, but something has changed, or will change. Do you get what I mean?”

“Kinda? Or… no. Not really.”

“What I mean is… I think being here will really change us. We’ll still be us, but… changed.”

Francesca nodded. “Leon, what  _ happened  _ while me and Vilu were lost?”

“I was on a little walk and thought about stuff.” Leon shrugged. He and Francesca exchanged a look and then started to laugh. 

“Okay, then.” Fran chuckled. She knew something had happened with Leon, but if he didn’t want to tell her, that was fine. She didn’t want to tell him about everything that went on with her and Vilu, either. Mostly because Francesca didn’t have a lot of time to process it. Not yet. Though, every time there was a silent moment in her and Leon’s walk back to the hotel, she started to think about how she and Violetta… no. They weren’t about to… they couldn’t. She decided to talk to Leon about random stuff to think about something else, and Leon gladly talked to her. Both seemed to want to talk about something else.

Back at the hotel, they said goodbye as they went to their separate rooms. Francesca lied down in her bed. Her thoughts about what occured today were about to come back. She didn’t want them to come back. She decided to call people she knew. Her family, her friends back in Buenos Aires… everyone. She also decided to take a shower and practise a bit on her guitar. Just to think about something else.

* * *

Violetta returned to the hotel room two hours after Fran. They said hi briefly before Vilu took a shower and changed outfits. They later went eating at the hotel with the boys, Antonio and Marotti, so not much talking was happening. Though, as they said goodnight to everyone else and walked into their room again to prepare for bed, Violetta seemed to want to talk.

“Hey, Fran?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we okay?”

Francesca turned around, looking confused. “Yeah, why wouldn’t we be okay?”

“We kind of argued before the boys found us and I just want to make sure it’s nothing you still go around thinking about.”

“No! No, everything’s fine, Vilu.” Francesca was silent for a moment before trying to say something back. “Are… you thinking about anything?”

“No.” Violetta said, shaking her head. “It was just… it happened so quickly i’m not sure what we were even talking about before the boys interrupted us.”

“Yeah… well, i’m gonna go to bed now.”

“Me too… goodnight, Fran.”

“Night.”

Violetta had a hard time falling asleep. She was thinking about her and Fran’s argument earlier that day. They weren’t arguing about any special. Maybe she wasn’t thinking about the argument itself, but the fact that they almost…

Violetta was walking around the hotel corridor. She was standing in the corner when Diego came up to her. 

“Can’t sleep either?” he asked.

“No…” Vilu replied, absent minded.

“What are you thinking about? Let’s go to my room, we can talk about it.”

“No, I better get back… besides, aren’t you sharing a room with Leon?”

“We can switch.” Leon said, suddenly appearing. “I can share a room with you, Vilu.”

“No, I can.” Diego hissed, dragging Violetta closer. “We’re a couple, so we can even share a bed.”

“I think she would be much more safer if she spent the night with  _ me _ .”

“No, I don’t want to spend the night with either of you!” Violetta protested, “Let me go, Diego.”

“What’s wrong, dear?” Diego asked.

“I’m just gonna go back to my own room.”

“I can follow you,” Leon said, “Come on, Vilu. You know you’d rather go with me than go with him.”

“He’s lying!” Diego growled. “You like me more.”

“Diego, I…”

Leon and Diego were now up in her face, trying to make her spend the night with one of them. 

“Stop!” she cried, trying to push them away. “Stop, stop, stop!”

“What’s wrong, honey?” Diego asked.

“I don’t want to spend the night with you!”

Leon smirked, “Heh. Told you.”

“I don’t want to spend the night with you either, Leon! Don’t you get it?”

Now the two boys looked confused. 

“Don’t we get what?” Diego asked slowly.

Violetta inhaled deeply, “Don’t you get why I don’t want to spend the night with you?”

“No, why  _ don’t  _ you want that?” Leon asked. He looked worried.

“Because i’m  _ gay _ !”

That last word was all that echoed in the silent hallway. Violetta woke up. It was all a dream. She looked around in the dark hotel room, processing what she had just dreamt. Why did she dream that? Why…?

She squinted at the bed beside her, where Francesca seemed to be fast asleep. Though, she couldn’t see much, as it was very dark. She wanted to turn the lights on to look at her, but decided not to. She didn’t want to wake her up.

Instead, Violetta lied down again and tried to go back to sleep. Though, she had a hard time wondering what the dream was all about. She decided to grab her diary and go inside the bathroom to not wake up Fran, and write.

_ Why would I say that I’m… I am not? Right? Was that just something random? Or do I actually… I have never thought about that before. Today while we were lost in Madrid, Francesca and I fought. We were stressed and tired, and were all up in each other’s faces. Though, suddenly we stood really, really close… and… it was almost as we were about to… okay, I think I need to say it: We were about to  _ **_kiss_ ** _. Though, the boys found us just then. Diego and I later went on an amazing date around Madrid, but I was thinking so much about Fran. I may have just felt like that, but I swear - for a moment it was like we were about to kiss. That feels weird… Francesca is my best friend, I have never thought… I haven’t thought of any girl in that way. So what did my dream mean? Is it me just being tired of boys? But love Diego! And I love… Leon. _

_ Maybe it was just a silly dream. Maybe I shouldn’t think so much of it. I know i’m not gay. I’m probably bisexual. _

Vilu didn’t really think about what she wrote down and went to her bed again. Though, just as she was about to fall asleep the last sentence she wrote hit her like a bullet.

_ Wait, what? _


	3. Getting confused, a song

“You’re not gonna talk about what happened today?” Diego asked in his normal, cocky voice.

“The girls got lost because they disappeared while we were arguing.” Leon sighed, “Nothing really new. We found them. Move on.”

“I’m not talking about that, Leonito.”

“Dude, not even my mom calls me that. Stop.”

Diego scoffed, “Don’t switch the subject. Leon, you tried to kiss me today.”

“Me?” Leon asked, looking kind of offended. “Uh, no, dude. It was _you_ -”

“I know you’re in love with Violetta, but don’t take out your feelings on me. Unless you actually have feelings for me, and in that case, back off.”

“If anyone would have feelings for me it would be you. _You’re_ the one always bothering _me_ , I barely talk to you. You for whatever reason just came too close to me and tried to kiss me - while you are dating Violetta. I’m already not trusting you, but if she knew that about you, you’re screwed.”

“Well, Leon, if I was the one trying to kiss _you_ … why are you so excited about it right now?”

Leon frowned, but then kind of panicked as he looked down at his pants. Though, he quickly looked up again with confusion.

“Hah! You fell for it!” Diego laughed.

“Whatever.” Leon sighed, “I’m gonna go sleep now.” He prepared to turn off the light, but before he did, he gave Diego a smirk. “I don’t care what you do, but don’t moan any names loudly while you’re sleeping. Or _pretend_ to sleep.”

Diego only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

The next day was filled with practising for the show they would participate in. This mostly just meant dancing the same choreography over and over again. It went on pretty smoothly. Fran and Diego barely looked at each other while they were dancing. Leon and Vilu on the other hand… every dance step they took seemed to be filled with tension. Every time they pushed each other closer, it was almost like they were gonna… everyone could see it. Everyone could see that Leon and Violetta had a special connection, even when they weren’t a couple. Francesca knew that… even if she wished she didn’t. 

There was something off with Diego. He often looked down his phone to text someone. She didn’t want to ask who, even if she was very curious. She tried to peek sometimes, but Diego seemed to be very good at spotting someone eavesdropping. 

As Violetta and Leon were finished, Violetta suddenly seemed to be running away. Both Diego and Fran wanted to follow, but they already saw that Leon ran after, and Antonio wanted to speak to them about their costumes for the performances. Though, Francesca still wondered what had happened. But she knew Violetta would be calm with Leon in her company.

* * *

Violetta just felt like she had to go. She needed some air. She had just danced with Leon, but something felt strange. She always felt happy and safe with Leon, but today… she instead felt conflicted. With everything going on with Fran yesterday, her dream last night and now this with Leon… it was confusing. She just needed some air.

“Violetta! Hey, wait!”

But she probably wouldn’t.

“What is it, Leon?” she asked, then regretted asking in a harsh tone.

“You just went away after rehearsal,” Leon said, “I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Violetta…”

_Why did he know her so well? Why could he tell something was wrong?_

Leon took her hand and they sat down on a bench. “Tell me the truth.”

“It has nothing to do with you, Leon-”

“Tell me anyways.”

Violetta sighed. She could never lie to Leon. He understood her too well. “It’s very complicated… I feel strange. Like something doesn’t feel… right, and I don’t know what.”

Leon nodded, “I feel like that sometimes, too.”

“You do?”

“I felt it since last night. I had… strange dreams.”

Violetta gasped, “You too?”

“What did you dream, Vilu?”

“I…” Violetta wasn’t sure if she was gonna tell him that.

“Come on, tell me…”

“I don’t think-”

“Violetta,” Leon had grabbed her shoulders, “If you tell me about your dream I'll tell you mine.”

Why was Leon so good at convincing her? “Alright… I, uh… was in a hotel corridor and… you and Diego showed up.”

“Both of us?”

“Yeah, and you… you asked me to go to your room. You wanted me to sleep there, but then you argued over whether I was gonna sleep with him or you.”

Leon frowned, “Sleep as in literally sleeping, or…”

“Yes, literally sleeping, Leon! Atleast that’s what I hope…”

“Okay. Then what happened?”

“I… yelled at you both to leave me alone… and then I said… I woke up.”

“Wait, what did you say?”

“It doesn’t matter. I woke up.”

Leon sighed, “Well… I’ll have to tell you my dream, then.” Violetta could tell he wanted to know more about her dream, but he now shrugged and prepared to tell about his own. “I was at the Studio, but… it was in Madrid for some reason. And my house. At the same time.”  
Violetta nodded. Dreams don’t have logic. Leon continued, “I was playing guitar and… Francesca passed by. She stopped and told me to not worry, because you and Diego were breaking up… and _she_ was gonna take care of you.”

“What?” Violetta frowned.

“And then Diego came up to us and winked at me and I was just gonna ask him why, when I woke up.”

“Wow… I wonder if Fran and Diego had us in their dreams last night, too.”

Leon shrugged, “It would be creepy.”

* * *

Francesca was going to her hotel room. She sighed as she opened the door and was met with yet another bouquet of flowers. Marco, her ex, was trying to woo her. He had sent a million flowers to her and she didn’t know what to do anymore. She felt too bad throwing them away, but she could barely breathe. Marco didn’t let her breathe. Yet, she wasn’t sure if she… maybe she still liked him. But also… ugh. She was sure he had learned this behaviour from Diego - keep pushing until the girl gives up.

Suddenly, she noticed Diego standing in the middle of her room. He was talking to someone on the phone.

“Ludmila, trust me!” he shouted into the phone.

Ludmila… wait a minute?

Diego suddenly turned around and as he saw Francesca, he seemed to get nervous. “Uh, I gotta go. Candy canes are in the cart. Yes. I don’t know, I hope not. Yes. Bye.”

“Why are you in mine and Vilu’s room?” Francesca asked.

“I was looking for Violetta. Obviously. Did you hear my phone call?”

“Only heard something about candy canes. If you spoke to Marco, you can tell him that I don’t want any more flowers.”

Diego suddenly smirked. “I can help you throw them out if you like.”

“Wait, what?” Francesca was not prepared to get that answer.

“Yeah. Come on, let’s throw them out.”

“But… I don’t know if-”

“Francesca,” Diego grabbed her shoulders, “If you truly want to forget Marco, you have to throw them out, even if it hurts and the flowers are pretty.”

Francesca nodded. Even if she did not trust Diego, he was right about this. She had told Marco to stop sending flowers, and he didn’t. So she had to throw them out. 

She thought about Diego talking to Ludmila. She could not admit she heard him saying her name. Leon had been suspicious of Diego and Ludmila before, but no one had believed him. Now Fran wondered if maybe he was right of being suspicious. She also wanted to know if “candy canes in the cart” was a code word. In that case, code word for what? The only code word she knew about was the code of friendship.

“ _Planeta de las chicas exclusividad_ …” Francesca hummed, not realising she was singing.

“ _La clave son las risas, codigo amistad!_ ” Diego sang back, which made Francesca surprised. He was the last person she imagined singing a girl song. 

“What’s the matter?” Diego chuckled. 

“Nothing…”

“Okay, then.”

Francesca suddenly got a weird feeling inside. She was just a second ago suspicious of Diego and Ludmila’s phone call and now she was throwing away her ex’s flowers with him. It was strange. Francesca never quite trusted Diego. He had put Violetta through so much and it seemed like he was planning something with Ludmila now. But right this second, when he was smirking as he threw Marco’s flowers in the dumpster, and some of them just out the window for jokes, she kind of… disliked him less. Just this little moment.

Why did she feel that way? This was really confusing.


	4. Feeling closer, a song

“You threw out all the flowers?” Violetta asked.

“Yeah, I could barely breathe!” Francesca exclaimed.

“Are you… sure about this?”

“Yes! You were right! I needed to forget him.”

Violetta sighed. “Well. I’m proud of you.” She took Fran’s hand and squeezed it. Francesca didn’t know why she did that, but she liked it.

“How are you feeling?” Francesca asked, “You just left rehearsals.”

“I’m fine. Fine, very fine…”

“Did you talk to Leon?”

“Yeah, we... we talked.”

Francesca grinned, “And can you tell your best friend anything, too?”

Violetta sighed. “I had a weird dream last night that made me unfocused all day. Leon also had a weird dream, and we kind of bonded over it.”

“I love weird dreams!”

“This dream was… also confusing.”

“Dreams usually are.”

Violetta looked unsure. She didn’t make any eye contact with Fran at all.

“Hey, Vilu.” Francesca decided to sit next to her. She patted her on the back. “Tell me about your dream. If Leon could hear it then I can definitely hear it.”

“Okay, i’ll… I’ll tell you.” Violetta took a deep breath. She then told Francesca the exact same thing she told Leon. She told her about how Diego and Leon had met her in the hallway, wanting her to sleep in their room, arguing in which bed she would sleep in. Though, just as with Leon, Vilu did not tell Francesca what she said in her dream.

“You know, for you, that sounds like a pretty normal dream.” Francesca chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“But what did you say in the end?”

“I…”

Francesca frowned. “Did you tell Leon what you said in the end before you woke up?”

“Uh-”

“Vilu.”

“...no.”

Francesca suddenly lit up. She formed a smirk as she took Violetta’s hand. “Can you at least give me a hint?”

“Fran…” 

“Come on! Girl secret!”

Violetta felt her heart beating faster. “I… I told the boys to stop and… then I told them I couldn’t sleep in their room because I… I was…”

“You were… what, Vilu?”

“I said I was gay.”

Silence. The dead silence in the hotel room really hit them quickly.

“B-but it was only a dream!” Violetta exclaimed nervously, “I… that’s why I felt so weird today, you see, because I don’t think I’ve ever pictured myself…”

“Of course!” Francesca replied. “Yeah!”

“It was a silly dream, probably a part of me that wants to… because I don’t want boy drama… if you…?”

“Yeah, yeah. I understand. Totally.”

They were quiet for another moment, before Francesca got a smug face.

“Though if you were, I bet your dad would be a lot less overprotective!”

“Francesca!” Vilu gasped. Though, she couldn’t help to smile.

Francesca bit her lips. She looked down on the floor. “Also… weird question.  _ If  _ you were… you know, who would you be in love with?”

“Francesca! I don’t know! What a question!”

“I know. Sorry. It’s just… this is a subject we never discuss.”

“I know. Why don’t we?”

Fran shrugged. Violetta gave her a smile. This was awkward, but also, in some way, not. It was… like they were getting to a new point in their relationship. A point where they could talk about more… touchy subjects. At least a bit. 

“You wanna know a fun fact?” Francesca asked. Violetta nodded. Fran suddenly looked around as if she was afraid someone was secretly eavesdropping on them in their hotel room. Then she leaned in closer. “Don’t tell anyone about this, but when I first met Camila… I kind of… thought she wasn’t… into boys.”

Violetta gasped. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah! Weird, right?”

“No, not at all! Fran, I thought the same thing!”

“What?”

“Yeah, and then when she seemed to like Broudey I assumed she was either pretending or liked both boys and girls.”

“I think she does, and just haven’t told us.” Francesca chuckled.  _ Just like me. Wait, what? _

“Yeah maybe…”, Violetta stood up, “I’m gonna go take a quick shower.”

“Okay!” Francesca did a thumbs up as she watched her go off. She then stood up herself to get her guitar so she could practise her performance for the show. Though, as soon as she stood up, Vilu’s diary fell onto the floor. She picked it up. It had opened itself as it landed on the floor. She wasn’t going to read it, but she noticed her name being mentioned in pretty big letters. She figured she had to see the context.

_ Why would I say that I’m… I am not? Right? Was that just something random? Or do I actually… I have never thought about that before.  _

Huh. Must be about her dream.

_ Today while we were lost in Madrid, Francesca and I fought. We were stressed and tired, and were all up in each other’s faces.  _

Francesca bit her lip as she continued to read.

_ Though, suddenly we stood really, really close… and… it was almost as we were about to… okay, I think I need to say it: We were about to  _ **_kiss_ ** _.  _

Francesca looked away from the diary. “Oh gosh…” she mumbled. Violetta wasn’t- she was not lying about that. They  _ were _ . They were… about to kiss. Yeah. But were they, really? It was true, it looked like that, but what if it was not… She decided to continue reading.

_ Though, the boys found us just then. Diego and I later went on an amazing date around Madrid, but I was thinking so much about Fran. I may have just felt like that, but I swear - for a moment it was like we were about to kiss. That feels weird… Francesca is my best friend, I have never thought… I haven’t thought of any girl in that way. So what did my dream mean? Is it me just being tired of boys? But love Diego! And I love… Leon. _

Oh boy. So much to take in with this one. Where would she even begin? Violetta felt weird because she was thinking of  _ her  _ while on a date with Diego. And she  _ admits  _ she loves Leon! Francesca knew it! Leon! It’s always Leon! And considering how Diego was suspicious before, even if he also was… kind of nice there for a while, he and Vilu probably would not last for very long... 

_ Maybe it was just a silly dream. Maybe I shouldn’t think so much of it. I know i’m not gay.  _

Just as Francesca thought. But then, she read the last part of the diary entry.

_ I’m probably bisexual. _

Nothing more. Not “i’m probably bisexual  _ in that scenario _ ”. Just “i’m probably bisexual”, the end. Francesca closed the diary and processed what she had just read. She wasn’t supposed to read that. That was Violetta’s private thoughts. 

She really wanted to talk to someone about this. But who? The one Fran usually has the deepest talks with is Vilu, but this is  _ about  _ her. Who else can…?

Oh! That’s right!

* * *

Francesca rushed out to the hotel corridor and called a number right away.

“Camila?”

“Fran!” Camila exclaimed, “So nice to hear from you! How’s Madrid?”

“Good. We’re very busy, we’ve been practising all day. We finally got a little break before dinner.”

“How is everyone? How is Violetta?”

“She’s fine… but she is the reason i’m calling.”

There was a silence from the other end of the phone for a few seconds. Then Camila talked again.

“Sorry. I had to find a place where no one could hear me. Tell me about Vilu now.”

Francesca took a deep breath. “Well, she ran off from rehearsals today the second we were done, and Leon followed her.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, and then she got home half an hour ago and I asked her what they were talking about. Apparently, Violetta had some weird dream last night about Diego and Leon.”

“Doesn’t she always have dreams where two boys are present?” Camila chuckled.

“I know, right? Anyway… in her dream, Diego and Leon argued over who she was gonna sleep with. She had to pick one of them.”

“I’m sorry - sleep with as in actual sleeping or-”

“Actual sleeping! I hope…”

“It would’ve been quite interesting if it were the other choice.” Francesca couldn’t see Camila, but she was sure she was smirking when she said that.

“Anyways, she told them off and said some weird stuff and then she woke up, and it was those weird stuff that made her a bit off today.”

“Wait, Fran… what weird stuff?”

Francesca walked further down the corridor to make sure no one was listening. “Okay... in her dream… she told the boys she was gay.”

“What?” 

“Yeah.”

“Is she?”

“No, Cami! It was just what she said in her dream. She is not actually-”

“How do you know?”

Francesca frowned, “How do  _ you  _ know?”

There was a brief silence before Camila spoke again. “You’re right. No, she’s too much in love with Leon to be gay. But I get if that dream made her feel off. I mean, we all have had those dreams.”

_ We have?  _ Francesca couldn’t recall having a dream like that.

“But just for the record,” Camila continued, “ _ If  _ one of us three were not straight, it would probably be Vilu.”

Francesca just bit her lip. She did not agree with Camila in the slightest. “Cami, are you  _ sure  _ about that?”

“Yeah. I mean, you and I are clearly straight. Everything about us  _ screams _ straight.”

“Uh…” Francesca had no words left. This was like when Cami didn’t realise she sang in terrible english. She never realises stuff about herself. God, Fran wanted to tell Cami about the punk phase, rebellious attitude, and the million other stereotypical things a not straight girl would do, but she decided not to. They were stereotypes for a reason. Though Francesca still was completely exasperated over Camila’s obliviousness. Also, why does everyone assume  _ Francesca  _ is straight? And why did she suddenly care about whether or not people thought that?

“Anyways, i’m sorry.” Camila said, “Continue with your story.”

“Yeah!” Francesca was a little lost now, but she quickly got back on track. “I… accidentally read Violetta’s diary on the page where she was talking about this dream.”

“What! Francesca, you shouldn’t read-”

“I know! I promise I feel so bad about it! But I just… couldn’t resist, it was RIGHT THERE.”

“So what did it say?”

“Well, basically the same things she had told me. But also… she had added a thing in the end that made me react.”

“What? What did she write?”

Suddenly, Francesca got startled. She turned around and saw Diego standing right in front of her.

“Uh… Camila, I gotta go.”

“But-”

“I know, but… someone just passed me and they might...”

“Oh! Okay, I get it. But  _ please  _ let me know as soon as you can.”

“I will. Love you. Bye.”

She hung up and stared at Diego. “For how long have you been here?”

“I just came.” Diego shrugged.

“I have a feeling you’re lying.”

“Who were you talking to?”

“Camila.”

“How is she?”

“Fine.”

They just awkwardly stared at each other for a while. 

“Well, then.” Francesca said, “See you later.”

“Francesca, wait.” 

Francesca turned around. “What?”

“I was lying,” Diego admitted, “I heard your entire phone call.”

“Okay…”

“Listen, I know I’m not your biggest fan… but I also want you to be honest with me.”

Francesca felt her heart beating faster as she grew more nervous.

“Did you hear my phone call before with Ludmila?” Diego asked.

“Oh.” Francesca had almost forgotten about that. “Yes.”

“You probably won’t believe me, but… she has been calling me all the time to distract me from Violetta… she has some new plan, I don’t know.”

“You know what, Diego? I believe you with that.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Next time, try to not answer her call.”

“Will do.”

Francesca nodded awkwardly and turned around. The conversation seemed to be over. She was about to head back to the room when Diego grabbed her hand.

“Oh… and it’s none of my business, and technically not your business either, but I would like to know what Violetta wrote at the end of her diary entry. At least, tell me if it had anything to do with me.”

Francesca hesitated for a moment, before deciding upon an answer. “No.”

* * *

As she returned to the hotel room, Violetta had switched to a more casual outfit and her hair was still wet from the shower.

“You smell nice!” Francesca commented.

“Why, thank you.” Vilu replied, giving her a smile. Fran loved her smile. “Hey, have you picked a song yet for the show?”

“Yeah,” Francesca sat down on her bed, “ _ Nel mio mondo. _ ”

“Aw, that’s great!”

“I have you to thank, Vilu. You wrote such a great song and I simply translated it.”

“Well… you’re welcome.”

The two friends just exchanged friendly smiles. At this small moment, they kind of felt closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Camila being bad at french simply because it would be weird when she speaks english in this fic and is bad at english, lol.


End file.
